¿Tap-Dance?
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: El Tap-Dance no es romántico y por supuesto declarar tu amor mientras bailas Tap-Dance no es ni lógico ni romántico... ¿o puede que sí?... ¡feliz San Valentín!, ¡día del SORATO!


Basado en el CD-Drama Michi e no armor shinka

**Digimon y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, San Valentín y Cupido tampoco.**

**.**

* * *

**¿TAP-DANCE?**

_—¿Tap-Dance?_

Eso había dicho sin salir de su estupor cuando fue consciente de que Yamato venía a su rescate. Sin valorar entonces, las palabras de las que había ido acompañado ese ridículo baile.

Sin embargo, eso ya era el menor de sus problemas.

Frente a ella tenía otro mucho mayor, con un extraño nombre y una desesperante cualidad: repetir como cual loro las palabras exactas que ella había dicho en algún momento que en este instante era incapaz de recordar.

Palabras, que obviamente deberían haber quedado en la intimidad de humana y digimon y las cuales el susodicho jamás debería haber escuchado. Pero Piyomon había realizado una milagrosa digievolución armor y ahora, todo era posible.

—Basta ya Piyomon, no es divertido, por favor —suplicaba la muchacha, intercalando miradas con el joven a su lado, que parecía bastante entretenido con esa extraña armodigievolución de Gabumon.

Mejor, porque de esa forma, tal vez no escucharía más a ese loro bocazas en el que se había transformado su camarada.

Todo su alrededor era una auténtica locura, todos querían digievolucionar, divertirse con los digimons, sus inesperadas armodigievoluciones y con la satisfacción de que habían resuelto otra crisis, menos ella, que lo único que deseaba era desaparecer de ese lugar, pero antes debía callar a ese tal Kyuukanmon.

_—_¡Ey, Piyomon!, ¿no te parece que Yamato ha estado frío últimamente? —repitió, como llevaba haciendo desde que había armodigievolucionado, pero por suerte para Sora y sus mejillas que estaban al límite del colapso total, una luz cubrió al inesperado loro, empequeñeciéndolo hasta que solo quedó un Yokomon, que Sora recogió en brazos.

Suspiró aliviada, achuchando a su compañera.

—Jamás vuelvas a hacer una armodigievolución.

El inocente digimon miró a su amiga con sus despiertos y graciosos ojos verdes.

—¿Por qué?, ¿hice algo malo? —cuestionó con angustia—. Estás muy roja, ¿te encuentras bien?

La muchacha negó, bajando la cabeza afligida, ya no valía la pena reprocharle nada.

Al igual que su compañera, los digimons del resto estaban volviendo a la normalidad, excepto Agumon claro, que había sido el único incapaz de armordigievolucionar, para desesperación de Taichi y de los dientes del propio monstruo, ya que con la presión del moreno había acabado hecho un lío. Esa estampa devolvió la sonrisa al rostro de la muchacha, pero no duró demasiado. Lo justo hasta que se topó con Ishida, el cual ya transportaba a Tsunomon en brazos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella la desvió rápidamente, porque con un poco de suerte conseguiría evitarlo. Claro que en realidad tampoco quería eso y aunque lo quisiese hubiese sido una misión imposible ya que dado lo acontecido tenían una charla pendiente, a parte claro, que seguía siendo San Valentín, por lo que como mínimo debía felicitarle el día.

Un día de locos, pero así había sido su primer San Valentín como pareja.

—¿No vas a hablar con Yamato? —preguntó Yokomon, al darse cuenta que su amiga lo estaba evitando con bastante descaro.

—¿Eh? —trató de hacerse la despistada la pelirroja, pero no le funcionó, porque sin que se hubiese dado cuenta, Ishida, no solo se había colocado a su lado, sino que también la rodeaba con el brazo, invitándola a caminar.

Takenouchi lo miró de reojo, descubriendo una media sonrisa en su avergonzado rostro. Miró también hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que se estaban alejando de todos.

Definitivamente, tendrían una conversación en este absurdo día de San Valentín.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el rubio, cuando consideró que el jaleo de sus amigos y familiares se oía lo suficientemente lejos.

La mente de la pelirroja estaba tan dispersa que no pudo responder de inmediato. Todo había acontecido de forma demasiado inesperada; un secuestro cuando compraba el Honmei-choco a Yamato, un rescate disparatado, Daisuke convertido en digimon kaizer, digievoluciones absurdas y en medio de eso una declaración entre pasos de claqué. Por no hablar del loro bocazas el cual provocó que Yamato quisiera mostrarle su amor de una forma más extraña todavía que bailando tap.

—Ah… sí… —respondió tardíamente.

—Boltomon no era un mal tipo después de todo —comentó Tsunomon.

—Sí, pero casi se queda con los chocolates que Sora tiene que regalar a Yamato. Sigo creyendo que no estuvo bien que se los ofrecieses.

Sora estrujó contra sí la bolsita que aún llevaba, esperando la reacción del rubio.

Se había quedado un poco impresionado pero Takenouchi no supo valorar si era porque tenía intención de regalarle chocolate casero o porque se lo había ofrecido a Boltomon y eso le decepcionaba.

Supo que fuese lo que fuese lo que le había hecho sentir esa declaración no lo iba a compartir con ella, cuando le regaló una sonrisa.

—Seguro que tenía una buena razón. Todo está bien —comentó, respondiendo a la digimon que descansaba en los brazos de su novia.

—Tenías razón, lo entendería, aunque sigo pensando que no está bien.

—Veo que no necesitas ser un loro para hablar más de la cuenta —masculló la pelirroja, ya empezando a enfadarse.

Y tan concentrada estaba, lidiando con su pequeña amiga, que ni se percató de que se habían detenido y de que Yamato había retirado el brazo que había mantenido sobre ella durante todo el trayecto.

Cuando fue consciente, volvió a mirar hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que se habían alejado unas cuantas manzanas del centro comercial de Ginza y por lo tanto de todos sus compañeros.

Ahí ya solo estaban ellos dos solos, rodeados de gente como era normal en Tokio, pero solos.

Entonces observó a Ishida, no comprendiendo su gesto sombrío. Durante todo el trayecto había esbozado una sonrisa y ahora estaba cabizbajo, como si le preocupase algo, o mejor dicho, se sintiese culpable de algo.

Sora no sabía muy bien que hacer, creyó que debía decirle algo para animarle, pero Yamato no le dio opción. Sus ojos celestes ya estaban clavados en ella.

—¿En verdad soy tan frío contigo?

—Ah… no… —contestó con dificultad.

—Sé sincera —reprochó Ishida, provocando un resoplido en la muchacha.

—Puede que haya hecho algún comentario el cual Piyomon ha podido malinterpretar… —trató de excusar por todos los medios, pero Yamato le evitó que siguiera falseando la verdad.

—No hace falta que sigas, es cierto —bajó la cabeza el rubio. Sora lo miró con culpabilidad. Parecía increíblemente triste y desanimado—. Hoy es San Valentín y ni siquiera había preparado nada especial, en cambio tú, me ibas a hacer chocolates caseros —dijo, dibujando una amarga sonrisa al ver el paquetito que Sora resguardaba con tanto celo.

—Son las chicas las que tenemos que haceros un regalo este día. No estés mal por eso—dijo Takenouchi en un vano intento de reconfortar a su novio.

Pero este negó.

—Y cuando quiero demostrarte mi amor, Gabumon armodigievoluciona en un cuentacuentos senil —resopló, sintiéndose profundamente fracasado.

—Sí ya, échame la culpa a mí… —musitó Tsunomon un tanto molesto.

Sin embargo Sora había dejado de escuchar al volver a oír aquella palabra. "Amor". Lo que le transportaba a aquel momento. "Sora, ai shiteru yo" en medio de un ridículo baile de claqué junto a Taichi.

Yamato se dio cuenta de que Sora se había quedado en trance, tocándola el hombro para que volviese en sí.

—¿Estás bien?

Pero cuando lo tuvo de frente, solo una palabra salió de sus labios.

—¿Tap-Dance?

El rubio se ruborizó de inmediato, sabiendo lo que significaba. Él había declarado sus sentimientos por ella delante de todo el mundo y de una manera bastante absurda, sin embargo, no se arrepentía.

—No te quedes con el contexto, quédate con la frase —logró decir y sonó bastante determinado.

Eso paralizó más a la pelirroja, ya que no esperaba que su frío novio reconociese sus sentimientos tan descaradamente una vez de todo transcurrido y cara a cara con ella. Reaccionó al notar a Yokomon revolverse entre sus brazos.

—¿Lo ves?, era sincero. Yamato te ama de verdad —comentó, mirando a su camarada con entusiasmo.

Y el rostro de Ishida quedó completo cuando al rojo de sus mejillas se le unió una tierna sonrisa, llevando la mano al rostro de la chica que amaba.

—No volverás a decir que soy frío contigo —susurró al límite de sus labios, para seguidamente rozarlos un instante con timidez.

Probablemente en el que fue su primer beso.

Sora todavía desconcertada por ese inesperado pero agradable contacto, pestañeó intentando regresar a la realidad.

—Yamato… —comenzó, sintiendo que le debía algo, pero no pudo seguir debido a que Ishida le colocó un dedo en los labios.

—No digas nada por compromiso, cuando me lo digas quiero que sea de corazón.

Y Sora se sintió aún más confundida y despreciable. Despreciable porque no le salían esas palabras ahora y confundida porque seguía sin entender por qué se lo había dicho Ishida, en ese momento, de aquella manera.

—Perdona, pero sigo sin comprender como puedes hablar con el corazón mientras bailas… ¿Tap-Dance? —dijo esto último sintiendo que enloquecía.

Según ella, por mucho que tratase de excusarse Ishida, los sentimientos no podían trasmitirse en un contexto tan sumamente surrealista.

El rubio bajó la cabeza, encontrando en su compañero la evasión que necesitaba.

—Siento que no haya sido como te esperabas, en el caso de que te lo esperases de alguna forma.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado deprisa, agolpándose en su pecho más sensaciones y sentimientos de los que podía manejar. Tan solo un día antes reprochaba a Piyomon, nunca al interesado por supuesto, lo frío que estaba Yamato últimamente y ahora, no solo la había besado sino también le había dicho que la amaba.

Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder asimilar todo esto y por supuesto, buscar un sentido al Tap-Dance que acompañaría la declaración de su novio para siempre.

—No es que no me haya gustado escucharlo es solo que…

—Sí, Tap-Dance —interrumpió su novio con una sonrisa, relajando el momento, y Sora se lo agradeció devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¿No te molesta que no te lo pueda decir ahora? —preguntó la chica con inseguridad, pero Yamato le devolvió la confianza de inmediato con sus gestos.

Se limitó a agrandar su sonrisa y a recoger la bolsita que Sora había guardado durante toda la batalla.

—Ahora me conformo con mi Honmei-choco.

...

—El otro es más bonito —señaló Gabumon.

—A mí me gusta más este y a la empleada también le parecía más acertado —rebatió el rubio, recogiendo el paquete ya envuelto que le tendía la chica.

Pero su compañero captó algo más que amabilidad en la sonrisa que le dedicaba.

—Seguro que te ha engañado y te ha dado el feo para que Sora te odie, te deje y jamás te diga que te ama —comentó, alertando a Ishida.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —cuestionó, ya saliendo de esa tienda del mismo centro de Ginza el cual fue atacado por Boltomon hacía justo un mes.

El digimon negó por la ingenuidad de su humano.

—¿No has visto como te ha sonreído?, te estaba coqueteando.

Ishida rió mientras hacía un gesto despectivo. Si eso era en todo lo que se basaba su camarada no tenía de que preocuparse.

—Estás paranoico.

El digimon se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado por el poco caso que le hacía su amigo, pero entonces fue Yamato el que pensó que él mismo estaba paranoico cuando empezó a escuchar unos reconocibles golpeteos.

—¿Oyes eso? —comentó el digital, asomándose a la barandilla.

Su amigo, un poco desorientado, pero creyendo lo que se iba a encontrar lo siguió, dándose cuenta de que en efecto, era el sonido de una persona haciendo Tap-Dance.

Tragó saliva al reconocerla.

—¿Sora?

—Yamato, ai shiteru wa!

Fue lo que exclamó por todo lo alto, haciendo enrojecer al portador de la amistad, no tanto por el contenido, sino por el contexto, entendiendo al fin lo que sintió Sora con su declaración.

—¿Has oído, Yamato? —tiró de él Gabumon alegremente, regresándole a la realidad—, ¡te lo ha dicho!, ahora no te dejará aunque tu regalo sea feo.

—Sí, bueno… —balbuceó Ishida mirando a su alrededor apurado—, solo que… ¿Tap-Dance?

Era lo que siempre había soñado escuchar de la boca de su amada, mucho más en este largo mes a la espera de su respuesta, pero ahora tan solo podía ver lo ridículo de la escena.

Se tapó la cara como pudo con el regalo, alcanzando a su novia, la cual aún estaba dando los últimos pasos de su actuación. Ishida apenas pudo reaccionar porque Sora se le adelantó, tomándole las manos con una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó con una emoción que inquietó más al muchacho y le hizo sentirse todavía más culpable.

—Lleva ensayando los pasos todo el mes, ¿a que le ha salido bien? —apuntó Piyomon, enrojeciendo a su camarada y aterrando más a Ishida.

¿Había preparado esta escena como si fuese algo romántico?

Separó una de sus manos sudorosas de la de ella para frotarse la cara al escuchar los murmullos y risas de las personas que arrebatan Ginza con sus compras.

¿Cómo le diría lo patético que había resultado para sus ojos si ella creía que había sido el momento más romántico de su vida?

Sora se impacientó, perdiendo la sonrisa, estudiando el gesto de su novio. Yamato fue consciente de eso y por ello forzó la sonrisa, pero no logró engañar a la pelirroja.

—¿No te ha gustado? —preguntó, soltándose tristemente, empezando a encontrar la escena ridícula.

Y al rubio le desgarró la desolación de la chica, sintiéndose profundamente despreciable. Por fin le expresaba con palabras ese sentimiento que tantas inseguridades y confusiones le habían producido en su infancia y él tan solo pensaba en lo vergonzante que había resultado la situación. En el contexto, no en el contenido.

—¡Claro que sí! —apresuró a retomar el contacto con su mano, invitándola a que le mirase. La sonrisa que perfiló parecía más sincera lo que animó un poco a Takenouchi—. Era solo que no me lo esperaba… ya sabes… ¿Tap-Dance?

—¡Sí! —asintió la joven, recuperando la ilusión—, quería decirlo en las mismas condiciones que tú para sentir lo que tú sentiste, verlo desde tu visión.

Eso impresionó a Yamato. ¿Había hecho todo esto para entenderle?, ¿para que el recuerdo de su primer "ai shiteru" ya no estuviese distorsionado por la situación? Era tan increíble que le hizo enamorarse un poco más de ella.

—¿Y puedo saber que has sentido?

Sora sonrió enternecida.

—Me he sentido genial y por fin te he comprendido. Decir lo que sientes a la persona que amas hace que te sientas increíble, no importa donde ni cuando, solo las palabras. Ahora lo entiendo. Debía hacerlo para entenderlo.

En ese caso, ella sabría lo que estaba sintiendo Yamato al estar ahora en el lugar que ella ocupó en San Valentín, pero no consideró necesario recordarlo. Además, con cada palabra, la sensación de ridículo se había ido solapando con el mensaje: un grandioso "ai shiteru" con letras doradas ocupaba su corazón.

Sora lo amaba, ¿qué más daba el Tap-Dance?

El chico rió, no resistiéndose a acariciar el rostro de su amada.

—¿Y has tenido que esperar al día blanco para decírmelo?, podrías haber irrumpido bailando Tap-Dance cualquier otro día —fingió reproche, aunque verdaderamente le hubiese gustado escuchar cuanto antes su declaración.

—Lo pensó, pero dijo que desde San Valentín estabas mucho más cariñoso y atento y creyó que se debía a que esperabas su respuesta —se adelantó Piyomon, demostrando que lo de ser bocazas iba con sus genes no con una fortuita armodigievolución.

—¡Piyomon! —recriminó esta enrojeciendo al máximo.

Miró con cierto apuro a Ishida, considerando que este podría ser un motivo de enfado, le alivió comprobar que no era así. Su rostro reflejaba estupefacción pero no molestia.

—¿Ah, sí? —cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos. Solo quería hacer sufrir un poco a su novia, que tragó saliva claramente incómoda.

—Bueno… puede que hiciese algún comentario al respecto que por supuesto Piyomon ha malinterpretado…

—¡No malinterpreto nada!, ¡lo dijiste! —reclamó la digimon. Vale que fuese una parlanchina que hablaba de más, pero no estaba dispuesta a que la dejase por mentirosa. Igual un poco fantasiosa, pero no mentirosa.

Y Sora se exasperó. Esa digimon no la ayudaba nada.

—Cierra el pico o al final conseguirás lo que esa dependiente coqueteadora no ha conseguido —le dio un codazo Gabumon, como siempre mirando por el bienestar de su humano. Y tener equilibrio con su pareja era algo indispensable en ese bienestar.

Pero en ningún momento su relación había corrido peligro, por lo menos de lado de Yamato, que había presenciado la escena con una sonrisa, un poco arrogante eso sí.

—De modo que has alargado mi espera para tenerme como un perrito faldero, ¿no? —comentó, apurando todavía más a la pelirroja. Esa acusación sonaba un poco fuerte.

No obstante, todo su cuerpo se relajó al volver a notar la mano de Ishida sobre su mejilla y sentir su aliento sobre sus labios.

—Te dije que no volveré a ser frío contigo y lo mantengo —susurró amorosamente antes de capturar minimamente sus labios.

El contacto duró un poco más que en San Valentín pero al igual que entonces, quedó en la superficie de sus labios y Sora apenas respondió.

Takenouchi sonrió de inmediato tras ese leve pero placentero cosquilleo, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían. Le daba un poco de vergüenza mirar a los ojos a su novio, por lo que desvió la vista, topándose con la bolsita que transportaba.

—¿Es para mí?

Solo entonces Yamato recordó lo que le había llevado ahí esa tarde, conseguir un regalo de vuelta para su novia que reflejase sus sentimientos, como era costumbre en el White Day.

Se sonrojó un poco, tendiéndoselo.

Quedó expectante, sonriendo satisfecho al ver la sorprendida reacción se Sora.

—¿Te gusta?

La pregunta devolvió a tierra firme a la pelirroja.

—Es precioso —dijo, mirando por todos los ángulos la joya.

Se trataba de un sencillo anillo de plata, con una cenefa de corazoncitos. Ishida no pudo contener su euforia por su acierto, apretando ligeramente los puños y mirando a Gabumon.

—Te dije que acertaba —susurró, aunque el digimon negó.

—Le gusta porque te ama, porque el otro era mucho más bonito —siguió en sus trece el digital, pero el rubio ya le ignoró concentrándose en su novia, la cual seguía obnubilada por la joya.

—Quiero verlo… —intentaba asomar el pico Piyomon, pero ni a ella prestaba atención.

Era la primera vez en su vida que un chico le hacía un regalo especial el White Day. Normalmente solo recibía dulces por compromiso de sus amigos, o algo que necesitase de su padre. Esto sin duda era algo que mostraba un sentimiento mucho más profundo, pero también era verdad que correspondía a algo que solo había hecho Sora para un chico en toda su vida: el Honmei-choco del mes pasado.

Se sintió profundamente feliz al comprobar, por este pequeño detalle, lo bien que iba su relación con Yamato.

—¿Te va bien? —la despertó el portador de la amistad, que se estaba empezando a preocupar de que aún no se lo hubiese puesto.

—¿Cómo?

Pero Yamato se adelantó a cualquier movimiento, recogiendo el anillo y su mano, para acto seguido colocárselo de una manera lenta y delicada. Se miraron a los ojos cuando lo hizo, ruborizándose los dos al instante por el momento tan comprometido que acababan de protagonizar de una manera totalmente inocente. Se sonrieron con timidez, mientras Sora al fin contemplaba su joya en su dedo anular.

—Muchas gracias Yamato.

—Gracias a ti —respondió él, extrañando a la pelirroja. Ishida supo que debía explicarse mejor—. Gracias a ti y tu declaración, el Tap-Dance será para siempre el baile más romántico del planeta.

...

...

—¿Por qué tienes que dejar siempre todas las compras para última hora? —reclama Piyomon con síntomas de cansancio.

La joven, ya en la veintena, repasaba las compras que había realizado en el centro de Ginza, por supuesto ignorando las quejas de su amiga.

—Creo que ya está todo… tengo pero mi padre, para el señor Ishida, para lo chicos, ración doble para Taichi obviamente, para el casero, para mis compañeros de trabajo y para Gabumon —dijo satisfecha, al terminar de revisar sus bolsas—. Este año no me dejaré ningún giri-choco por regalar, podamos volver a casa.

Piyomon la miró con hastío.

—Sora, ¿no te dejas algo?

La muchacha hizo un gesto de confusión, pero antes de que tuviese la necesidad de sacar su lista de personas a las que consideraba que debía regalar chocolate, tuvo la revelación.

—¡El Honmei-choco para Yama!

La digimon ave negó por el inusual despiste de su humana.

—Por un momento creí que le ibas a dejar sin chocolates adrede.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? —cuestionó la pelirroja ofendida, ya adentrándose en la tienda donde siempre compraba lo necesario para la elaboración perfecta del Honmei-choco.

Piyomon se encogió de hombres.

—No sé, como dices que últimamente está frío contigo.

La chica la fulminó con la mirada, aunque esta vez agradeció que hubiese tenido el detalle de comentarlo sin el susodicho delante.

—Ocupado, mis palabras fueron ocupado, no frío —contestó sin querer ampliar más el diálogo, mientras realizaba su última y más importante compra.

—Pero ayer no quiso dormir contigo.

Por supuesto que semejante comentario enfadó a la par que sonrojó a la pelirroja.

—Piyomon, eres una impertinente —sentenció, pero no fue capaz de dejarlo ahí, ya que conociendo su bocaza, sino aclaraba ese íntimo detalle armaría un cisma en su relación—. Y aunque no sea de tu interés, durmió en la otra habitación porque hoy tenía que madrugar mucho y no quería despertarme cuando se levantase.

Evidentemente que Piyomon, igual que su humana conforme lo decía, no creyó esa excusa. Sora también estaba desconcertaba y cada vez más preocupada por el extraño comportamiento de su novio, pero prefería achacarlo a su trabajo el cual cada vez lo mantenía más ocupado a que sus sentimientos hacía ella hubiesen cambiado.

Era algo que no quería planteárselo porque le destrozaba solo de imaginarlo.

La digimon del amor se sintió un poco culpable por el semblante serio y triste que portaba ahora la pelirroja, pero antes de que pudiese hacer o decir nada para animarla, un sonido captó su atención.

—¿Oyes eso, Sora?

La veinteañera arrugó el entrecejo mientras salía de la tienda, concentrándose en ese sonido el cual reconoció.

—¿Tap-Dance? —cuestionó, en una mezcla de ilusión y temor, asomándose a la barandilla.

Y encontró lo que se había imaginado, teniendo la necesidad primeramente de mirar a su alrededor para ver cuanta gente más estaba presenciando momento tan ridículo. Pero él captó su atención.

—¡Sora!, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Takenouchi quedó sin respiración, observando el anillo que le tendía, sin perder por ningún instante el paso de tan peculiar baile.

Escuchó el murmullo a su alrededor y hasta los fantasiosos comentarios de su compañera, pero ella no reparó en todo eso, porque lo único que tenía en su mente era… ¿Tap-Dance?

Pasó entre la multitud en busca de su novio. Mucha gente se había quedado mirando la escena y por supuesto a la espera de la respuesta de la chica. Algunos hasta la animaban, a lo que ella correspondía con sonrisas nerviosas y muestras de apuro.

Alcanzó a Yamato y por ende a Gabumon que lucía casi tan ilusionado como su humano.

Ishida se limitó a mostrarle el anillo que aguardaba en esa cajita aterciopelada a la espera de poseer su dedo.

Como el que le regaló años atrás era una joya sencilla, blanca, solo que esta vez lucía también un brillante, custodiado por un rubí y un zafiro. Los colores de sus emblemas, los colores de su día, el cual precisamente era hoy.

—Quiero verlo… —asomó el pico la digimon, pero Yamato no bajó la mano en ningún momento. Primero era Sora la que debía verlo.

La pelirroja no supo como reaccionar, porque si era difícil asimilar una propuesta de matrimonio, mucho más el día de San Valentín, en pleno centro de Ginza, bailando Tap-Dance.

Un nuevo recuerdo inolvidable y que debía ser romántico, emborronado por un ridículo baile. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando ese hombre?

Pero como si le estuviese leyendo la mente, el apuesto rubio habló:

—Te dije que tú hiciste del Tap-Dance el baile más romántico del planeta.

Pero Sora siguió sin saber como actuar. Eso había pasado hacía casi diez años, cuando eran unos adolescentes que recién había comenzado su relación. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que para hacer una pregunta tan importante recordar el Tap-Dance era acertado?

Viendo lo poco convencida que estaba su novia, Ishida recogió el brazo con el que mostraba el anillo y bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

—No te ha gustado.

Takenouchi se sintió culpable por la desolación de su novio. Al igual que ella en aquel lejano día blanco, él también lo había hecho con sus mejores intenciones y creyendo de verdad que sería algo romántico e inolvidable. Lo primero no sé, pero inolvidable seguro que sí.

—Ah… no es eso… es que, no me lo esperaba… ¿Tap-Dance?

El rubio esbozó una tímida sonrisa que a Sora le pareció adorable.

—Quería volver a sorprenderte.

—¿Por eso has estado frío con Sora últimamente?, ¿para que no se lo esperase? —comentó Piyomon, como si debiese inmiscuirse en tan íntima conversación.

Y como ya era una costumbre, desesperó a su humana.

—¡Piyomon!

Lo que no esperaba Yamato era semejante pregunta.

—No… —miró a su novia estupefacto—. ¿Crees que he estado frío contigo?

Sora, todavía cardíaca por el comentario de su amiga, miró a su novio sorprendida.

—Eh… no… en realidad… ¿y lo de ayer? —cuestionó atónita. No podía fingir más, necesitaba una explicación a por qué su novio —no frío— no había querido dormir con ella.

Yamato se sonrojó mirando a los digimons, que por supuesto no perdían detalle de conversación tan personal.

—Tenía que madrugar y no quería molestarte, ya te lo dije —contestó, rezando porque a su novia le bastase, pero evidentemente no fue así. Sora se estaba enfadando realmente y por ello, por muy comprometido que resultase, Ishida diría la verdad—. Es que tenía una reunión muy importante a primera hora y no quería ir… ya sabes… cansado —bajó el tono de voz y la cabeza mientras lo decía. Por el contrario Sora se revolvió avergonzada, maldiciendo a su compañera por haber sacado semejante tema.

Yamato sonrió enternecido por ver el rubor en el rostro de la mujer que amaba, acercando su rostro al de ella.

—Pero si crees que he estado frío… —comenzó insinuante.

—Ocupado, mis palabras fueron ocupado, fue Piyomon la que malinterpretó todo —tuvo la necesidad de aclarar Sora ya sobre los labios del hombre.

—Yo te demostraré mi amor… —susurró, sin llegar a besarla porque llevó los labios a su oído y prosiguió de una forma de lo más sensual—, esta noche y todas las noches de mi vida.

Takenouchi sintió un temblor por todo su cuerpo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no derramarse sobre ese hombre, el cual por cierto atún tenía una sortija en la mano y una respuesta que escuchar.

Y viendo su mirada, olvidó por completo su alrededor, pero no el Tap-Dance, porque como él había dicho, estaría ligado a sus momentos románticos para siempre, al igual que ella quería estar ligada a ese hombre toda la vida. Y por supuesto eso conllevaba aceptar su propuesta.

—Yamato…

No se esperaba que este le interrumpiese colocándole un dedo sobre los labios.

—No me contestes aún —dijo, mientras le colocaba ese anillo en ese mismo dedo donde le puso su primer regalo como novios, en el primer White Day que pasaron juntos. Luego sonrió, con esa arrogancia tan encantadora—. Te doy un mes entero para practicar tu Tap-Dance.

...

...

...

—¿Tap-Dance? —cuestionó la rubia atónita—. ¿Va en serio papá?, porque es el baile más cutre que he visto en mi vida —sentenció, como si estuviese en posesión de la verdad absoluta, mientras daba un sonoro sorbo a su batido.

—Yo creo que es divertido —rebatió una dulce voz, empezando a patalear.

—Así se habla —dijo Yamato, revolviendo el rojizo pelo del niño. Observó a su mujer y rápidamente comprendió el gesto de reproche que le hacía—, pero baja de la mesa.

Yamato tomó de la cintura a su animado hijo, volviéndolo a colocar en su asiento. Bailar Tap-Dance o intentarlo sobre la mesa de una de las cafeterías más concurridas de Ginza no era un comportamiento que aplaudir como padre.

Para su suerte el niño no protestó, porque volver a tomar asiento significaba volver a tener esa pajita entre sus labios y ese batido de chocolate entrando en su boca.

—Pues a mí me parece ridículo declararse de esa forma —prosiguió su hermana mayor, enrojeciendo a sus padres, que no paraban de intercambiar miradas cómplices. Dio un último sorbo a su batido y se recostó saciada—. Si un chico se me declarase de esa forma jamás lo volvería a mirar a la cara.

—No volverías a mirar a la cara a un chico se te declarase de la forma que fuese —dijo Piyomon, haciendo reír a los adultos, que de sobra conocían el carácter, poco romántico de su primogénita.

Pero la expresión de disgusto no le duró demasiado a la rubia, lo que le costó reflexionar las palabras de su amiga digital.

—Tienes razón —se unió a las risas.

—Pues yo algún día me decla- cla-ca…

—Ibas bien hijo —ayudó Yamato. El niño miró absorto a su padre.

—¿Declare?

—Declararé —corrigió el adulto, vocalizando al máximo.

El pequeño frunció el morro.

—Es lo que he dicho.

Ishida rió.

—No, no lo has dicho.

—¡Sí lo he dicho! —guerreó el infante, poniéndose de pie en la silla.

Pero Yamato no estaba dispuesto a darle la victoria.

—No exac…

—Yamato…

El rubio entendió al instante el tono de su esposa. A punto estuvo de no dejarlo pasar, pero finalmente se rindió.

Aprovechó un segundo que los niños empezaron a corretear para practicar su Tap-Dance para volver la vista a la pelirroja.

—Siempre te pones de su parte.

Y Sora no supo si reír o enfadarse. Finalmente optó por resoplar con hastío.

—Pues no le guerrees con tonterías, sabes que se enfada cuando le llevan la contraria y luego te quejas de que está todo el día sin hablarte —explicó la mujer, removiendo su té.

Yamato desvió un instante la mirada a sus niños, para acabar clavándola en Sora.

—Sí, no sé de quien habrá sacado esa terquedad.

Conforme terminó la frase, acercó su silla hasta situarse al lado de su mujer, la cual trató de hacerse la despistada. Pero un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, el cual Yamato tomó como su confesión. Se reconocía demasiado en ese pequeño.

—Puede que Yuujou sea casi tan terco como Sora —rompió la magia del momento Piyomon, como siempre, creyendo que esa conversación la inmiscuía también a ella—, pero Aiko es casi tan fría como Yamato, por lo menos eso es lo que siempre dice Sora.

Y la mujer se llevó la mano a la frente, ya totalmente derrotada.

—Piyomon —susurró, ya acostumbrada a este suplicio.

Observó entre los dedos a su esposo, el cual no le quitaba la vista de encima, con esa expresión de pseudo asombro y ganas terribles de hacerla pasar un mal rato.

—¿Ah sí? —se cruzó de brazos expectante.

Sora suspiró.

—En realidad… —calló al ver el dedo en alto de Ishida.

—Espera, no me lo digas. Tú no dijiste eso exactamente, es Piyomon la que malinterpreta todo.

Optimista por la comprensión de su marido, Sora sonrió conforme. Tomó una actitud mucho más sumisa al ver el severo gesto de Yamato.

—¿Lo sigues creyendo de verdad?

—¿El qué? —intentó pasar el tema Takenouchi, pero Ishida no lo permitiría. Estaba realmente afectado y Sora se preocupó al notarlo.

—Ya no solo crees que yo soy frío, también nuestra hija. La estoy convirtiendo en otro monstruo frío, distante y poco amoroso.

Sora lo escuchó con cierta desgana. Estaba triste, pero dentro de esa tristeza había reconocido el exagerado dramatismo de sus palabras para hacerse más la víctima.

Apoyó la mano en su mejilla. Tampoco quería guerrearle.

—No pienso que nuestra hija sea fría, solo pienso que es un poco Yamato.

Yamato la miró haciendo un mini puchero.

—¿Y eso no es ser frío?

Sora sonrió tiernamente.

—No exactamente, es ser Yamato. Después de tantos años ya conozco tu carácter y sé que a veces te aíslas, estás más distante en tu mundo intrínseco, pero ya no me preocupa porque siempre encuentras la forma de demostrarme tu amor. No eres frío, eres Yamato y me gusta como eres, amo como eres —finalizó en un amoroso susurro, cerca de sus labios.

Por supuesto que Ishida ya portaba una encantadora sonrisa.

—¿Aunque me declarase bailando Tap-Dance? —cuestionó antes de rozar sus labios.

No había sido el momento de hacer tal pregunta, lo supo cuando Sora tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Acaso aún lo recordaba como algo ridículo y espeluznante? No. Su expresión no reflejaba vergüenza por recordarlo, más bien confusión, curiosidad.

—Nunca te he hecho esta pregunta —empezó, Yamato alzó las cejas expectante—. ¿Tap-Dance?

—¿Cómo? —removió la cabeza sin entender.

—Quiero decir, ¿por qué Tap-Dance?

Y Yamato quedó estupefacto. Esa pregunta se la había hecho en infinidad de ocasiones.

—Ya lo sabes, me salió del corazón…

—No es eso —interrumpió la mujer—, no te estoy preguntando por qué te declaraste sino por qué decidisteis bailar Tap-Dance.

El rubio quedó más desconcertado que antes.

—Para distraer a Boltomon —contestó como si fuese evidente.

Sora chasqueó la lengua con molestia por la incomprensión de su esposo. Esa información ya la conocía.

—Lo que quiero saber es cómo se os ocurrió semejante idea para distraerle.

—¿Quieres decir que por qué Tap-Dance y no Breakdance? —cuestionó Yamato, ya entendiendo por donde iba su mujer.

—Sí, más o menos, ¿por qué Tap-Dance y no cualquier otra cosa?

El hombre sonrió por rememorar aquel momento.

—¿Recuerdas esas máquinas de baile del centro de juegos? —Sora hizo un gesto de extrañeza, pero invitándole a continuar—, recuerdo que por aquellos días tenía un gran pique con Taichi. El muy idiota había sacada mejor puntuación que yo una vez y ya se creía que tenía más ritmo que yo, de modo que quería demostrarle que yo lo hacía mejor que él.

Rió nostálgico por aquellos tiempos, esperando que Sora compartiese su risa. Le extrañó que no fue así, es más, tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Me acabas de decir que mientras yo estaba secuestrada tú te dedicabas a competir con Taichi?

Yamato palideció, pues él nunca lo había visto desde ese ángulo.

—No exactamente —trató de defenderse—, lo que ocurrió fue que mientras pensábamos un plan para rescataros… Taichi y yo… competimos—terminó en un imperceptible murmuro.

Pero para Sora esto era inaceptable, porque distorsionaba por completo el contexto de su declaración. Nunca entendió lo del Tap-Dance, pero aprendió a aceptarlo y hasta a verle el lado romántico pero ahora que descubría que tan solo era una tonta competición con su mejor amigo, era como si el baile perdiese también valor. Y con ello, su declaración.

No dijo nada, solo negó, removiendo su té.

—Creo que se ha enfadado —susurró Piyomon.

—Gracias por la información —contestó Ishida con una irónica sonrisa. Luego se dirigió a Sora—. No puedes enfadarte por una tontería que pasó hace mil años.

Takenouchi se levantó.

—No estoy enfadada Yamato—mintió, desesperando al rubio.

—Pero mira que eres terca… —masculló, haciendo amago de seguirla, pero se detuvo al ver que se dirigía a sus hijos.

—Venga hija, vamos a comprar el giri-choco para tus amigos.

La hija mayor del matrimonio resopló.

—¿Por qué tengo que regalar yo algo?, ¿por qué no me regalan a mí?

—Los chicos te corresponderán el mes que viene en el día blanco —explicó Gabumon con sabiduría.

—Yo no quiero que me corresponda nadie… —bufó, pero Sora le tendió la mano.

—No seas tan fría—dijo esa palabra mirando a Yamato—. ¿No quieres regalar chocolate a tus abuelos, a tu hermanito, a tus tíos…?

La pequeña correspondió el agarre de su madre, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si no hay más remedio.

Orgullosa de su victoria, la pelirroja miró a su benjamín.

—¿Vienes cariño?

Pero antes de que pudiese contestar, su padre lo atrapó de la cintura, elevándolo para ponerlo a su altura.

—Yuujou se quedará con papá haciendo cosas de hombres, ¿verdad?

El pequeño lo miró nada convencido, para seguidamente mirar a su madre y hermana que ya se dirigían a la tienda de donde salía tan rico aroma. Antes de que Ishida pudiese pestañear, el pelirrojo ya se había liberado y corría al encuentro de las damas.

—¡Espérame mami!

Y Yamato se sintió el ser más fracasado del planeta.

—Se lleva mi amor, mi dignidad, mis hijos y encima está enfadada. ¿Y sabes lo peor?, que era lo que quería porque esa pregunta no tiene una respuesta posible que no la haga enfadar—dijo mientras se derramaba en la silla y terminaba cruzándose de brazos con enojo.

Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba era que su camarada no solo no le apoyase sino que encima le recriminase.

—¿Una competición con Taichi?, entiendo que se haya enfadado, has eliminado todo el romanticismo de aquella declaración.

Ishida bufó incrédulo.

—¡Oh, vamos!, ¿Tap-Dance?, ¿qué explicación romántica puede tener bailar Tap-Dance?

Gabumon quedó un instante pensativo.

—Quizá, si le hubieses dicho algo como… "Bailé Tap-Dance porque era lo más parecido al ritmo de mi corazón, el cual late por ti desde la primera vez que te vi." —terminó el digital, bastante conforme con su improvisación.

Yamato quedó anonadado al descubrir que su digimon era un poeta cursi en potencia y también un poco emocionado por la emotividad de las palabras, pero logró reaccionar a tiempo para no evidenciarse.

—Sí… bueno, puede que hubiese funcionado —despachó sin demasiado ímpetu.

No era fácil reconocer que tu compañero digimon, no solo era más romántico que tú, sino que también era capaz de elaborar frases de amor que harían derretir a tu esposa.

Dentro de esa tienda donde tantos años llevaba comprando sus chocolates, la hija de Sora y Yamato hacía sus últimas elecciones.

—¿Te gusta ese? —el Yokomon que descansaba en sus brazos asintió feliz—. También ese mamá.

Sora suspiró, viendo ya todos los paquetitos que había comprado su hija. Puede que no hubiese sido tan buena idea animarla a esto, ya que le daba la impresión de que se estaba aprovechando un poco de ella y de que el noventa por ciento de esos chocolates iban a ir a parar a su propia barriga. No obstante, le concedió su enésimo capricho con una sonrisa.

—Si comes mucho te sentará mal.

La rubia se hizo la ofendida.

—Son para regalar, tengo muchos amigos —contestó, con tan poca credibilidad que Sora no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

A su otro lado, su hijo, que apenas llegaba a la vitrina, señaló un chocolate.

—Mamá, ¿le compras ese chocolate a papá?

Takenouchi sonrió enternecida.

—No cariño, papá tiene que tener un chocolate especial de mi parte, porque es una persona especial para mí —explicó.

—El Honmei-choco —añadió Piyomon sabiamente. Llevaba demasiados años acompañando a su humana a comprar ese chocolate especial, en realidad todos los años que lo había hecho, pues ella había compartido la relación con Yamato desde sus inicios.

No obstante, el niño no llegó a entenderla demasiado bien, volviendo a señalar el chocolate.

—¿Y se lo puedo regalar yo? —Sora no ocultó su sorpresa, pero también su orgullo por tener un hijo tan amoroso y considerado—. Es que creo que está un poco triste porque yo tenía razón y él no.

La mujer rió, frotándole con mimo la cabecita.

—Pónganos también este —indicó a la tendera.

Cuando Sora sacó el monedero, algunas de las monedas rodaron por el mostrador, pero el ruido quedó camuflado por otro del exterior. Un zapateo rítmico y armonioso que Sora reconoció de inmediato, aunque esta vez sus curiosos hijos fueron los primeros en salir a ver lo que sucedía.

—¡Es papá! —señaló la niña al descubrir, sobre la mesa en la que hacía unos minutos merendaban, a su amado progenitor.

En seguida su hermanito compartió su visión.

—¡Que divertido! —dijo, empezando a dar saltitos.

—¡Sora, es Yamato! —comunicó Piyomon asomándose a la tienda en donde la adulta terminaba de hacer sus comprar.

Evidentemente que no hacía falta que se lo dijese, pues había reconocido ese Tap-Dance al instante y curiosamente, por primera vez en su vida no le pareció algo ridículo o vergonzante, es más, creyó sentir los latidos de Yamato en ese perfecto ritmo que mantenía su baile.

Ishida sonrió al ver por fin a su amada entre su hija, la cual ya tenía todo el morro manchado de chocolate y su hijo, el cual no paraba de saltar intentando imitar sus pasos.

Era testaruda, pero también romántica y por la sonrisa que portaba su rostro al observarle no había duda de que este era uno de los momentos más románticos de su vida.

Porque el Tap-Dance era romántico, ellos lo habían hecho romántico.

—Yamato… —susurró Sora, regresando momentáneamente a veinticinco años al pasado, cuando escuchó ese baile por primera vez y la declaración de la que vino acompañado, que lo harían inolvidable.

Y cómo aquella vez, Yamato volvió a seguir los impulsos de su corazón.

—Sora, ai shiteru yo!

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: feliz día del amor y la amistad o día del sorato II

Espero que haya entretenido, gracias por leer, sean felices y regalen muchos chocolates. **Soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
